


Deadline

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [13]
Category: Bakemonogatari, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Art, F/F, Femslash February, Manga & Anime, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Nadeko is struggling to meet a deadline and Angie is doing her best to help.Day thirteen - Beautiful
Relationships: Sengoku Nadeko/Yonaga Angie
Series: Femslash February 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Deadline

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a true story

The dorm was cluttered. Papers covered the floor, giving the impression that a gust of wind had knocked down precariously stacked piles. That wasn’t the case. If it were, then the stuffed binders covering the floor would be on the nearby shelves instead of scattered around haphazardly. If that were the case, then writing utensils and drawing implements wouldn’t be tossed in every direction. A path was carved from the door that led to the bed, and from the bed it branched off, leading in one direction to the bathroom and in another to the desk. A number of shelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with manga volumes. At the desk, sitting in a chair leaning back further than was safe was a short brown haired girl. Between her fingers, she was spinning a pencil and on the surface nearby was a small stack of papers, with one set aside. Every so often, she would sigh and glance at the paper. Eventually, she set the chair back on four legs and leaned over, facing the other girl in the room, who was currently occupied with reading manga taken from nearby shelves.

“Hey Angie, what does ‘beauty’ mean to you?” The girl looked up from her book and tilted her head. “Why?” Nadeko gestured with her pencil to the pages on her desk. “I’m working on a one-shot for a contest. The topic is beauty, but I’m at a loss for what I can get from that. I feel like I’ve gone through a dozen ideas and none of them are working out. So, I wanna hear from you, what do you think of when you hear the word “beautiful’.” She shrugged, then continued. “I’ve been trying to think about it myself, but I want to hear it from you.”

“Well… When I think of beauty, the first thing I think of is God’s majesty. I think of the natural world that He has created.” Nadeko groaned. “I should’ve expected this.” Angie blinked a few times. “Is that not a good answer?” Nadeko shook her head. “No, feel free to keep going.”

“Well, God’s world is beautiful. It exists as He created it. Every last river, rock, and rivulet is a work of art crafted to flawed perfection. It is the wonder of God that makes me want to create art, not to surpass him, but to honor his creations. Everything God has created, our world and its inhabitants, every last crack and every little detail, is a piece of natural beauty incapable of being rivaled than anything made by mankind’s hands. God exemplifies-”

“Thanks, Angie. I appreciate the answer, but that's not really what I'm looking for. I don't, uh, share that perspective.” Angie smiled and nodded. “I'm aware. That's a work in progress.”

“Moving on.” Nadeko turned back to the desk. “Natural beauty doesn't really fit what I had in mind. Plus, backgrounds are my weak spot. I was thinking more along the lines of a romance story or something. I like writing those.”

Angie set her book down and rolled onto her back, letting her head hang backwards off the bed.

“Well, you like writing romance, right?” Nadeko nodded. “So then that should work. Is there an issue with that?” Nadeko groaned and nodded, more slowly this time. “I already tried romance. I had a few different ideas, like a girl calling her girlfriend beautiful, only to be refuted each time,” Angie interjected. “Like Kaede and Tsumugi?” Nadeko hummed a confirmation. “Kaede was the one who inspired it. Unfortunately, it just didn't work right. Felt like that idea wouldn't last me long enough for the number of pages I need to draw. So I scrapped that, but then I came back to it. I tried working with it a bit and changing it piece by piece until it was completely different. I ended up with an idea about a girl who keeps complimenting her girlfriend, like before, except it's a monologue. She keeps gushing about how beautiful her girlfriend is and how the girlfriend can't see it, with the reveal at the end that she killed her girlfriend because she wouldn't agree that she's beautiful.”

Angie rolled back onto her chest and sat up as she gave Nadeko a concerned look. “Probably for the best that you didn't do that.” Nadeko giggled to herself. “I still like that idea. It's very cute, so I'm saving it for later, but it had the same problem as the other ideas. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to flesh it out enough for a full story. So I scrapped that and here I am now.” She turned back to the desk and tapped her pencil against the paper several times. “Deadline’s coming up, though. I need to come up with something.”

Angie rolled to the edge of the bed and stoof up, then walked over to Nadeko’s desk. She glanced at the sketches that the girl had gone through. “Well, what do you usually do when you’re having issues coming up with ideas?” Nadeko groaned. “I don’t usually have this problem, but I usually don’t work off prompts. I’m used to coming up with my own story on my own terms.” Angie shrugged and sighed with defeat. “Then skip this contest? You don’t need to enter them all?” Nadeko was silent for a second beore she shook her head rapidly. “Nah.”

“Well, then why don’t you try and pick something around you and write about that? Find the beauty in something mundane?” Nadeko turned to face Angie. “I suppose that could work…” She stared silently for some time, before turning back to the table. “I think I got something. Worth sketching, at least.” There was a pause before she waved Angie to the door. “If this goes anywhere, I'll stop by your room later so you can do shading.” Angie smiled and started for the door. “Good luck.”

It was early the next morning when she heard a knock on her door. She hurried over to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Nadeko, who looked incredibly tired. “It's done. I'm tired. Handing it off before going to bed so I'm tired enough that I don't feel embarrassed about this. Goodnight.” She shoved a folder into Angie's hands and headed off in the direction of her room. Angie peaked her head out of the door frame to watch her leave, then dipped back into her room. She walked over to her desk and opened the folder, while at the same time grabbing some pens from nearby. She glanced down at the papers and started reading through them, trying to get a sense for the story Nadeko had written. Then she blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> considering the pairing, this came together quite well. I'm very happy with it
> 
> also i have a new Danganronpa/Monogatari crossover AU! the first one is DR characters in the world of Monogatari, and this is the reverse, as a sort of taldev universe with Monogatari characters thrown in on top. in case it's not clear, Nadeko's talent here is Ultimate Mangaka
> 
> unrelated, but this whole month ive been abbreviating femslash february as fff and only today did i realize why that's actually wrong


End file.
